lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J.S. Clingman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:The Road goes ever on and on...jpg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Important Let me bring you up to speed on a few things since you appear to intend to be a committed editor here. *Remove obvious conjecture from articles when you see them, such as "Smaug may have been the grandson of a fire-drake", as this is an encyclopedia. *Your changes to the Hobbit Infobox have all been reverted, so that it functions correctly. As of your last edit to Frodo Baggins this should have been observed (instead of the infobox was the notice about an issue "parsing the infobox"). *Keep a literal mentality when adding categories. The Children of Hurin article does not belong under "J.R.R. Tolkien" because it isn't nominally related to him in the same way that Tolkien Mythology is, or that its subcategories are (Images of Tolkien, Relatives of Tolkien, etc.). If you add one book-article to that category, articles about all his other writings should be under it too, otherwise categorization is arbitrary and useless. Just now I've categorized "Works by J.R.R. Tolkien" under "J.R.R. Tolkien" since I hadn't noticed that before and it makes sense. *For any soundtrack articles you make, here's an exemplar. It's important to distinguish tracks of the Complete Recordings from tracks of the more familiar "Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". If you need to disambiguate in the name of the article, put "____ (soundtrack)" instead of "______ (song)", since at this Wiki "song" has the connotation of things that are sung. *Without exception, all articles must have their subjects emboldened in the first line; this goes for Gollum's Villainy (scene). The universal standard for use of italics goes for all names of films, plays, shows, books, albums, etc., but not scenes (and equivalently, not chapters, episodes, or tracks). *Peruse our " " since it's a policy. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 18:13, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Small note Sentence fragments require no periods, as they are fragments. So the caption 'Thorondor above Gondolin' should have no period after it. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:44, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Two things Remember, never put periods at the end of sentence fragments, and always italicize all mentioned book titles, with the exception of the emboldened name at the beginning of an article. See my edit of your ''Finding God in The Hobbit article, and the other one. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 19:59, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Soundtrack article Thanks for adding "The Taming of Smeagol" - original motion picture soundtrack articles are greatly lacking here. See my edits to your article - particularly to the infobox - for how all of them should look, for reference in case you create write up additional ones. The template I created which contains all tracks in the LOTR trilogy belongs at the bottom; simply type to add that. Unfortunately when speaking of the movies' "soundtracks" we have to disambiguate between the rarer ''Complete Recordings and the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, which is the regular, familiar 1-CD-per-film release. (In the broader Complete Recordings of the films, the tracks have different names, and are wholly organized differently.) Just as with chapters of a book, scenes in a film, acts of a drama, etc. individual tracks/songs always belong in quotes. Have a good weekend, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:34, May 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: King of the Golden Hall Aha, thanks for pointing that out. I've corrected it. Also, please correct your new soundtrack articles such that the first paragraph exactly replicates that of (as an exemplar) Foundations of Stone, i.e. where "Original Motion Picture Soundtrack" is spelled out like it is there, and linked, and then the full title of the film, etc. If you just utilize copy-paste it won't be laborious. Refer to these changes I made to Samwise the Brave. In the infobox, the names of the preceding and following tracks must be in quotes like I explained earlier, and exclude those parentheticals: this is done by typing, in the infobox field, "Samwise the Brave", instead of merely Samwise the Brave (soundtrack). I've corrected Samwise the Brave and Isengard Unleashed. Thanks for your contributions & have a good evening, '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:16, May 8, 2018 (UTC) '(soundtrack)' is still visible in the infoboxes. Look again closely at the source-text link example I gave. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:42, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ] Namárië! Until Next Time! J.S. Clingman from My Little Hole in The Ground. 21:18, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Peter Jackson's Middle-earth saga Extras Could you please help me create pages of extras who appeared in Peter Jackson's ''The lord of the Rings and The Hobbit trilogies? (Hobbiton777 (talk) 18:27, May 19, 2018 (UTC)) Extras Reply Yes, if you want to know which ones, I have some links of categories of my wikias based on the two trilogies of actors and extras who appeared in the films: http://peter-jacksons-the-lord-of-the-rings-trilogy.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Actors http://peter-jacksons-the-hobbit.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Actors In fact could you maybe post pictures of them, too? I just made a page for Hamish Bevin, which I guess was an extra as mentioned on Angus Dunn's page. (Hobbiton777 (talk) 18:39, May 19, 2018 (UTC)) "See also" This isn't hugely important, but in the "See also" section of an article, there's no reason to list a topic that has already been mentioned and linked earlier on the page. I speak mainly of "Sindarin" in your new word-articles (they're corrected now). Cheers and thank you for writing those, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' Also, the phrase "It is unclear which Ringwraith he played" is actually pointless. What distinguishes the Ringwraiths who aren't the Witch-king? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' Re: Social Media Accounts That's a general idea I became aware of recently; glad you brought it up. A social base at Twitter would be quite beneficial, which yes, I'll allow you to spearhead only because you have an audience and notable experience there and I do not. A Discord server was brought up by someone else - that's a project I am figuring out. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 22:55, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: This all sounds great, and the page looks nice for its age! I know of a great many substantive (i.e. showcasing a significant quality of content, and not the kind of article to be skimmed), somewhat unfamiliar articles here that, per their topic, probably aren't viewed often. Over time, I will dictate to you some of these that should be featured articles on the Twitter page. '''But' we don't need to worry about that or about any routines quite yet, until there is a substantial amount of followers. For the sake of closer interaction, I've reactivated an old, garbage-Twitter account with the gibberish handle @duirtEE, with which I'll be communicating with you on Twitter itself, concerning any Twitter topics, since Wikia has no private direct-chat feature. In a few moments here I'll use that to mention two things for you to change/add. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:13, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Mae Govannen from a Fellow Christian and Tolkienite The same to you, J.S. Thanks for your kind message! It's great to meet other believers who share an interest in Middle-Earth. I've been contributing here off and on for several years but I only recently got an account. Looking forward to working together here! In Christ, --Bitterhand (talk) 16:18, June 26, 2018 (UTC) The references guide Hey J.S., You've probably noticed the recent chatter of this here and there, but here is our References Guide, explaining a format for making citations that's gradually become prevalent over the past years. I wrote it up in May; peruse it and tell me if it's readable and/or ambiguous. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:11, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Fili and Kili Hey J.S., I asked HiddenVale about this, but wanted to get your opinion as well on creating separate pages for Fili and Kili. It just makes more sense to me, but you can read my full reasoning here. Thanks! Bitterhand (talk) 15:44, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback! I understand your position; it's just always been my thought that each individual character should have their own page. And thanks about the signature; I'm glad to know it shows up how I intended it for other people besides myself! --Bitterhand (talk) 19:39, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello Clingman! That's no problem. The responsibility of that Twitter page is not too major to require constant attention. We all get busy in life. Where it's sensible, be sure to spread out article about the upcoming Amazon Show around the web! :) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 06:31, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding! I'll do that soon! ;) —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 15:44, August 31, 2019 (UTC)